


Ang Walang Kwentang Bala ni Balamadreng Mirasol

by liquorcanini



Category: Karanduun
Genre: Bullet Magic, balamadre
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorcanini/pseuds/liquorcanini
Summary: Munting katha lamang para sa sanlibutan ng Sansinukob. Nakatutok sa mga Balamadre at Talimpadre.
Kudos: 2





	Ang Walang Kwentang Bala ni Balamadreng Mirasol

Ate, ayaw ko na.

‘Yun ang huling sinabi ni Maria sa’kin, bago siya nagpakamatay.

Hindi ko masasabing nagulat ako. Hindi ko masasabing hindi ko inakalang magagawa ni Maria ‘yun. Hindi ko masasabing walang pruweba man lang na mangyayari ‘yun. Ate, ayaw ko na. Paulit-ulit ko ‘yong naririnig nang ilang buwan habang nageensayo kami sa kumbento. 

Mga salitang ngayo’y naglalaho sa hangin.

Ngayong nakasulat na ‘to sa papel, nakaipit sa pagitan ng dalawa kong daliri, sa napakaitim na tinta ng mga Balamadre, naging katotohanan. Naging realidad. Hindi na naglaho. Nangyari.

May aralin sa Salita ng Buhay ng mahal na DYS: kapag salita, kawalan. Kapag sulat, katunayan. Kahit kagaguhan lang ang nasa Salita ng DYS, kahit iyon mayroong katotohanan, paminsan-minsan. Tulad ngayon.

Umuulan. Hindi malakas, ngunit hindi kasinghina ng ambon. Sa hamog, nakakasilaw ang neon ng karatula ng gotohan. Gotohan ni Irene. Kumikislap, pula at dilaw.

Nilapag ko ang bayad ko sa tray. “Tapos ka na?” tanong niya. Kahit na matanda na si Aling Irene, napakaganda pa rin niya. Ni isa man lang na pore, wala kang makikita. Tila parang hinulma siya galing sa gatas.

“Oho,” sagot ko, sabay tango. “May kailangan akong gawin.”

Biglang tumigil si Aling Irene at tinitigan. Siguro dahil naninibago siya sa akin: ngayon ko lang kasi sinuot ng buong bestida ng ganap na Balamadre sa labas ng Monasteryo. Nakabalot sa itim na bestida ng deboto, may kasama pang pulang panuelo. Mayroon akong lapell at sinturon na bumabalot sa bestida at doon ko isinasabit ang mga sandata’t baril ko, pati na rin ang kartutso(cartridge) ng bala. Sa ilalim ng bestida nakatahi ang iba’t ibang mga anting-anting na sumasangga sa mga balang ‘di mahika. 

Bilang ganap ng Balamadre--noong nakaraang dalawang buwan lang--nabigyan na rin ako ng personal na mga baril: isang riple, para sa malayuang labanan, at dalawang rebolber, para naman sa malapitang labanan. Sa mga sapatos ko nakatago ang ibang mga kartutso at mga kutsilyo.

“Iha, gabing-gabi na. Magnonovena ka ba? Magpepenitensya?”

Umiling ako.

Nung napagtanto ni Aling Irene na hindi na hindi ako sasagot, tumango nalang siya at nagpunas ng counter. “Sha nga pala,” tanong niya. “Narinig kong may nagpakamatay doon ah. Nakakalungkot naman. Si Maria ba ‘yun?”

Pagtango lamang ang sagot ko.

“Nakakapanlumo. Napakagandang bata pa naman, matalino pa. Sayang na pinapasok siya sa kumbento.”

“Wala po siyang ibang mapuntahan,” sagot ko. “Saka iniwan talaga siya ng pamilya niya doon.”

“Ah, isa siya sa mga Ulilang Madre?”

Tumango ako muli. “Ganun na nga po. Wala siyang pamilya. Kaya wala siyang mapuntahan noong… noong nangyayari ang nangyari sa kanya.”

“Ano ba ang nangyari sa kanya?”

“Masyadong marahas ang pageensayo ng mga Balamadre sa kumbento. Katabi rin ng Kumbento ng mga Bala ang Kumbento ng mga Talim. Puro Talimpadre ang naroroon. Dahil maganda si Maria…”

Nanginig si Aling Irene. “Nakakakilabot naman. Hay kawawa naman talaga. Sana mabigyan siya ng banal na hustisya ng DYS.”

Walang ganun, Aling Irene. ‘Yun ang gusto kong sabihin, pero sinusunog na ng tiyempo ang dilim ng gabi, at ngayong gabi ko lamang magagawa ang kailangan kong gawin. “Salamat po, Aling Irene. Pagpalain po kayo ni BATALA.”

Napkunot ang noo ni Aling Irene, at nagtaas siya ng kilay. “BATALA? Parang antagal ko nang hindi naririnig ‘yun.”

#

Nilakad ko ang tahimik na kalye nang Alas Tres ng Umaga. Walang buwan. Tiniyempuhan ko ‘yun. Walang marangal na nilalang ang dapat makakakita sa gagawin kong kabanalan sa gabing ito.

Nababasa ang panuelo sa ulo ko.

Basa ang lansangan sa ulan. Luha ng langit, iniiyakan si Maria. Sa pagitan ng tulo ng ulan, kuminang ang neon sa lansangan. 

Sa isang kamay ko, nakasunggab na ang isang rebolber. Sa kabilang kamay,ika-pitong dasal ng Rosaryo. Ang bawat bigkas ng DYS ay pinapalitan ng BATALA.

Sa dulo ng Kalye San Yastolo, mayroon isang tarangkahan na gawa sa itim na bubog. Sa loob ng tarangkahan ang pook-sanayan ng mga Balamadre at ng mga Talimpadre. 

Ang dalawang Kumbento ay nakataguyod doon sa dulo ng Kalye San Yastolo: Kumbento ng Dayang Baril ang pangalan ng kumbento ng mga Balamadre, at katabi niya ang Kumbento ng Datu Espada, para naman sa mga Talimpadre. Parehas silang gawa sa bato at kahoy, at may sagisag ng DYS: ang Tatsupiho, ang puting baliktad na tatsulok, nakaturo sa ilalim. Sa Dayang Baril, mahahanap mo ang sagisag ng isang rebolber sa loob ng Tatsupiho. Sa Datu Espada, isang sable. 

Walang hudyat na nandyan na’ko: binaril ang kandado ng tarangkahan. Nabasag, nanginig, umalingawngaw. Sa tunog na ‘yun, bumukas ang isang bintana sa Kumbento ng Datu Espada. Lumaki ang mga mata niya, at tumalikod para sumigaw…

...pero dugo lang ang lumabas. 

Gumewang ang katawan. Tapos, nahulog.

Sa kasamaang-palad, umalingawngaw ang pagputok ng rebolber. 

Nagsilabasan ang mga natira sa mga Kumbento. Nakalabas agad ang mga sandata. Tiyak na kakagising palang nila, sapagka’t yung iba lumabas nang hindi nakasuot ng armas. Ang kanilang kakila-kilalang talim lamang, na sa haba nito nakaukit ang mga Kasabihan na: patay na ang BATALA. 

Yung nakasuot ng armas, nilapitan ako habang nakataas yung espada. “Balamadre! Anong ginagawa mo--Mirasol?”

Ngumiti ako. Lahat sila nakasuot ng maskara. Ito’y dahil nakakubli dapat ang mukha ng mga Talimpadre at Balamadre, sapagka’t kalapastangan ang pagpapakita ng mukhang hinulma sa larawan ng DYS. 

Mga ipokrito.

Wala akong maskara. Kailangan nilang makita ang gawa ko. Ako, ang batang may sungay. 

Ako, ang batang demonyo.

“Bakit, Ginoong Josep? Hatiin mo na ako habang may oras ka pa.”

“Anong ginagawa mo, iha? Bakit mo pinatay si Padre Isio?”

“Banal na hustisya lang po.” Binaril ko siya sa pagitan ng mga mata.

Sumigaw ang apat na kasama niyang Talimpadre noong nahulog siya. 

Umatake sila. Nilabas ang mga sandata. Sinangga ko ang hiwa ng isa gamit ang hinulma kong Kalasag-Spiritwal gamit ang Dasal sa Rosaryo. Binaril at pinatay ko ang isa pa. May isang umatake, at binaril ko ang lupa upang iluwal ako, at naiwasan ko ang atake.

Pinatay ko ang tatlong natira gamit ang isang bala: pagputok ko, ginabay ko gamit lamang ang isip ko. Tatlong butas, rekta sa bayag.

Lumapag ako sa lupa. Sa isang malusawang galaw, pinalitan ko ang gamit na kartutso na bago. Habang nangyayari ‘yun, nilapitan ko na ang nakakandadong mga pintuan ng Kumbento ng Dayang Baril. Winasak ko ulit ang kandado nito gamit ang isang bala ng baril, sabay sipa sa kahoy na pintuan. Buka.

Ang unang palapag ng kumbento, parati maliit na chapel. Dito nakatayo na ang mga naiwang mga Balamadre. Hindi ko kilala, siguro mga bagong studyante. Yung kilala ko lang: dalawang guro ko dati: sina Balamadre Marian at Balamadre Daniela.

“Mirasol?” sigaw ni Balamadre Daniela, na parang hindi siya makapaniwala. “Anong ginagawa mo? Iha, bakit mo ‘to ginagawa. Pinalaki ka namin!”

“Alam niyo kung bakit.” Sabay taas ng rebolber at pagputok.

Eto kailangan niyong malaman: madalas ang makakatalo lang sa dalubhasang Balamadre ay mga ganap na alagad ng sining pandigma, mga talimpadre, o isa pang balamadre. Noong lumipad ang bala ko, isang mabilisang salita lamang at nawala ang bisa ng bala ko. 

Nahulog sa sahig ng chapel. Umalingawngaw ang bakal.

“Mga studyante, galaw! Baril!”

Nagsilabasan ang mga riple at nagsimula ang barilan. Umiwas ako, lumundag upang makahanap ng kaligtasan, pero nasanggi pa rin ako ng isang bala sa braso. Hindi nagtagal at may isang tumagos sa hita ko. 

Huminga. Balewalain ang sakit. Isa sa pinakaunang aralin na itinuro sa’min.

Pagtingala ko, nandun na si Balamadre Marian, ang Asintadong Sniper, sa malayuan. Nakatutok na sakin ang baril. Pinaputok. 

Sa kahibangan ko, lumundag ako paiwas. Pagkalabit ng trigger, wala na ako doon, gumalaw na masmabilis pa sa kaisipan. Nakalabas na rebolber ko (hinablot galing sa sakong ng sapatos) at bumaril.

Napasigaw ang isang batang natamaan. Umikot ako sa ere. Hinablot ang riple sa likuran at nagbarail sabay ng rebolber. Dalawa natamaan. 

Walang makakaiwas sa bala ng Balamadre. At ang makakaiwas lang dito ay kapwa niyang Balamadre.

Sa huli, naiwan nalang sina Balamadre Marian at Daniela. Sa likuran nila ang altar ng pagsasakripisyo para sa anak ng walang kwentang diyos.

“Bakit niyo hinayaan ang nangyari kay Maria?” Sigaw ko, at nagsalit-salitan kami ng pagputok. Sa bawat bala na pinalipad nila, nagpalipad rin ako. Walang balang nakaabot sa’kin. Lahat tumalbog, tinamaan ang mga estatwa’t sinira. Binasag ang mga bintana. Kapag may naubos na kartutso, ginagamit ko ang mahikang pagpalit para walang tigil ang atake ko at walang butas sa depensa ko. 

Bala tumugon sa bala.

“E anong gagawin namin?” sigaw ni Balamadreng Marian. “Kung nagsumbong kami sa Obispo, papatayin kami ng mga Talimpadre!” Nagsalit-salitan ulit ng mga bala. May isang nakalusot sa depensa ko. Pinunit bestida ko.

“Masmalala pa ang takot niyo sa Talimpadre kesa sa pagmamahal ng anak niyo!” Nakalusot bala ko. ‘Di ko pinalipas ang pagkakataon: hinulma ko ang direksyon ng paglipad ng bala, at pinapasok sa hita ni Balamdreng Marian. Paglubog, sumambulot ang mga bubog-bakal.

Sumigaw si Balamadreng Marian, pero lumilipad pa rin ang mga bala galing sa riple niya. Tumakbo ako, pero hindi naglaho depensa ko. Lumundag at bumulusok ako sa mga kublihan: sa mga estatwa, sa mga pew, sa mga basin ng agua bendita, para mabawasan ang tiyansang matamaan ako habang palapit sa kanila.

“Hindi siya anak namin!” sigaw ni Balamadreng Daniela. “Isa lang siyang patapon na binigay sa amin. Dapat nga nagpasalamat siya at binigyan namin siya ng buhay dito sa kumbento!” Mali yung timing ko sa isang paglundaog. Dinaplis ng isang bala pisngi ko. Punit yung panuelo ko at lumitaw pasahig. “Huwag ka nang lumaban, Mirasol! Dalawa kami, isa ka lang. Walang kwenta mga bala mo! May rason kung bakit kami ang mga guro mo!”

Kasing itim ng gabi ang buhok ko, ngayong lugay. “Kung gayon, eto ang hukom ko: mamatay kayo!”

“Sinong nagsabi na ikaw dapat ang maghukom sa amin?”

“Ako.” Nakalusot ang isang bala. Noong nakalusot ‘yun, binitawan ko ang riple, gumamit ng isang orasyon, at sinangga gamit ang Dasal ng Rosaryo ang mga bala nila. 

Gamit lamang ang isipan ko, inukit ko ang tatlong magkaibang orasyon sa diwa ng bala ko. Nagingay ang diwatang nakatira sa Bala. Nagising. Masaya. Gutom.

Unang Orasyon: Rumami. Gamit ang Orasyong Pangdami, ginawa kong dalawa ang bala.

Pangalawang Orasyon: Daloy. Gamit ang orasyong daloy, binaluktot ko ang landas ng pangalawang bala. Pinaikot ko at pinatagos sa matigas na ulo ni Balamadreng Marian, ang sinabugan ng bulok-bakal.

Pangatlong Orasyon: Palit. Gamit ang Orasyong Palit, pinagpalit ko ang puwest ko at ng puewsto ng balang patungo kay Balamadreng Daniela. 

Sa sunod na saglit, nasa harapan ko na ni Balamadreng Daniela. Nasa ere sa harapan niya, nakahanda ang baril. 

Bumagal ang tiyempo. Naging pagong sa daloy ng ilog ng oras.

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Balamadreng Daniela. Sa pagtingin ko, wala akong nakitang pagsisisi o panghinayang. Walang taong naninirhan sa kaluluwa niya.

Tinaas niya at tinutok ang baril niya sa ulo ko.

“Eto ang banal na hustisya,” bulong ko, sabay kalabit ng trigger. Pumutok. Lumabas ang huling bala ko sa kartutso. 

Rekta sa noo ni Balamadreng Daniela.

Kahit patay na, nagawa pa rin niyang hilain ang trigger ng rebolber habang patumba. Bumaon ang bala sa braso ko. 

Umikot ako sa ere at sumulpok sa sahig.

Pinalibutan ako ng dugo nila, na tila parang isang trono, at ako ang reyna. 

Noong nahabol ko na ang Ginhawa, pinilit kong umupo. Kinuha ko ang riple ni Balamadreng Marian, sapagka’t nakatahi dito ang sanlibong mga orasyon na pampalakas. Yun ang magagamit ko para sa mangyayari.

Sinandalan ko yung pader.

Narinig ko na ang pagtahol ng mga Guwardya Sibil sa labas. Narinig ko na ang pagsigaw nilang “Tawagin ang Obispo! May nakapasok sa Kumbento habang Banal na Araw!”

Banal na hustisya. Ngumiti ako.


End file.
